sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Had A Makeover
'The Girl Who Had A Makeover '''is the second episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It's all about the lucky girl who will get a makeover. The Girl Who Had A Makeover ''Thank God It's Friday by Katy Perry blasts throughout the house. Crim: WAKE UP WHORES Tom: Ew... Katy Perry Crim: Your fired Tom The rest of the girls come downstairs to see Crim crawling out the fireplace Crim: Help me WHORES The girls pull Crim out the fireplace Crim: Right so Rita went last week right? Assistant: Yes ma'am Crim: Mk... ok right... well nine of you remain and one of you will go this week Cindy IC: Carmen's going, she's ugly Crim: As you all know... today is your first catwalk Girls: Woop Woop Crim: And for that, we've brought catwalk legend, BESTY LAWERENCE The girls look at each other confused Shari IC: Crim must be joking Crim: Betsy will come back and compete in the contest just like all of you Danielle: Crim: Just kidding I can't torture you, it says it in the contract Joy: Crim no-one cares, what the fuck is the theme this week Crim: With that nasty attitude I'm not going to tell you now Nettie: WELL DONE JOY Crim: I'll tell you in an hour bye whores Crim: Also Patricia we have a surprise for you Patricia: I don't have to do this Crim: Oh sweetie you do, come with me At the hair saloon Crim: WE'RE GIVING YOU A MAKEOVER Patricia: HUH YES YAY Crim: We feel your hair is just big and heavy so we're going to cut it Patricia IC: If Crim feels this is good for me I'll do it Crim: So sit in that chair and get ready Meanwhile back at the house Joy: Let's just all go to 86 Studio Shari: k whore The girls walk to the Studio to find Tom Tom: Crim is so dumb! The fashion show starts in 30 minutes and she hasn't even told you the theme Susie: Why don't you just tell us???? Tom: Oh right ye Tara: Hennies this week it's all about seasons Carmen: What's a season? Gretchen: No sweetie... Tom: Oh right ye... Tara: We've provided outfits already so get into them and meet whore Crim at Slut Catwalks The girls get ready for the fashion show and meet Crim Crim: Hello girls Girls: Hey Crim Crim: So you were smart and went to the Studio, hmm Joy: It WAS MY IDEA Crim: Sure Jan Crim: We will take a photo at the end of the runway and will judge you on that Tara: I will introduce you one by one so don't fuck up whores The girls get ready backstage and the show begins Crim: This better be good The lights go down and the show begins Tara: Introducing SHARI Tara: She fills you with Joy... Welcome Joy Tara: DDDD...Delia Tara: Come Thru Carmen Tara: Danielle... Tara: Next is Nettie Tara: Let's Hit It Cindy Tara: Patricia! Tara: Finally Susie Crim: Alright girls... I'll see you at judging.. goodbye Girls: BYE CRIM The girls head back to the apartment Patricia: P Danielle: D Shari: S Patricia, Danielle, and Shari: WHAT DOES IT SPELL... PDS Joy: Um what Susie IC: These girls have started some clique called PDS, It's like what? Shari: I cant wait to make top four Joy IC: These girls are annoying me... I try so hard every week and they just float through it Nettie: So done with their bullshit Delia: It's pathetic... whatever Shari: Watcha say girl? Delia: I SAID IT'S PATHETIC WHAT YOU ARE DOING Shari: You don't need to say it like that... it's just a fun little clique Delia: FUNNY? GO LOOK WHAT FUNNY MEANS YOU DESPERATE WHORE Delia: I'll shoot my child if shes act like you when she's older Shari: Your child will be much worse with you as their parent Delia grabs a wooden spoon and then jumps across the kitchen island Delia: NEVER BRING UP MY CHILD YOU GOD FORSAKEN MESS YOU FUCKING SKANK WHORE Patrica: WOAH LADIES ENOUGH Shari: AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A NOSE JOB YOU NO GOOD BACKSTABBING WHORE Delia: AT LEAST I DONT BRING UP PEOPLES CHILDREN Shari: YOU BROUGHT UP YOU'RE CHILD THO??? Delia: NO I DIDN['T Shari: I'm done bye bitch Delia: MY NAME IS DELIA NOT BITCH In the bedroom Joy: What are them bitches talking about Joy storms into the kitchen and yells Joy: WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP Joy: ME AND SOME OTHER GIRLS ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE GO FIX YOUR LIFE DELIA YOU FUCKING MESS Shari laughs Joy: GOODBYE MESSES Susie: Do I get some screentime? Panel time and the girls arrive Crim: Hello girls you all know what the winner gets Girls : NOTHINGGG Crim: That's right... now let us begin Crim: First up Shari Shari: Hello Crim: He is your shot Shari! Tom: WOW Claire: You look stunning Micheal: Well done good job girl Shari: Thank you Crim: Next Joy Joy: Helloooo Crim: He is your shot Joy Tom: Ummmmmm Claire: Choices sweetie Crim: It's not as bad as you say guys... Joy: Ahhh Crim: Anyway, thank you Joy Crim: Next up Delia Delia: Hi Crim: He is your shot Delia: Oh my god Crim: WOW... STUNNING Micheal: Everyone look at this shot! This is how you win Crim: Thank you Delia Delia: Thank you Crim: Alright Carmen.... here's your shot Tara: I don't care what these other whores say Carmen you look stunning here Carmen: Thank you Tom: Eh... I don't feel a personality here though Tara: Um Tom I'm a professional photographer... you're not... Carmen ignore him he's trash Crim: I don't feel you get the credit you deserve Carmen... this is a great shot well done Carmen: Oh wow thank you Crim Crim: Alright Danielle Crim: He is your best shot Gretchen: No sweetie. Danielle: I MADE GRETCHEN SAY NO SWEETIE YES Gretchen: It wasn't a good thing Danielle: Oh Crim: Right Cindy up here Cindy: Hi Tom: Cindy I get a cute girl vibe from you let's see if you channel it in your photograph Crim: He is your shot Cindy: Oh god Tom: You look like a two-year-old in a little mermaid costume... NO! Micheal: No sweetie a mess Gretchen: That's my thing whore Crim: Alright next up Patricia Patricia: Hey Hey Hey Crim: He is your shot! Tom: Oh wow Claire: You have the ass assets so sell them sweetie Crim: And the new makeover is great Patrica: Thank you Crim: Finally... Susie... here is your shot Tom: Eh Crim: See Susie you always go for a sweet innocent girl and it isn't really that good Susie: Oh.. all right 30 Minutes Later Crim: Ok girls we have reached a decision Crim stands infront of the girls with the photos Crim: The first photo I pull is best photo this week and will be a part of the next challenge win... Crim: Best photo this week is .... Delia Delia: AWH YES THANK YOU Shari looks at Patricia and mouths what Crim: Runner-up for best photo is Crim: Nettie... Well done Nettie: Yas girl Crim: ... Carmen! Carmen: AAAA Crim: Well done you're still in the race for America's Next Top Sim Carmen: Thank you Crim: Alright.... Next Crim: Shari Crim: Patricia Crim: Joy Crim: And Finally Cindy Cindy: Thank you so much Crim: Go join the other girls well done Crim: May Danielle and Susie please step forward Crim: Here we have Danielle who can produce a good photo if she tries... but does try anymore? Crim: And Susie... a one pose model Crim: So who stays ... ... ... Crim: Danielle Danielle: YES YES YES YES Susie: Awhhh Crim: This is a wake up call Danielle! WAKE UP Crim: Well done you're still in the race Danielle: Thank you Crim: Come here Susie Crim hugs Susie Crim: Sorry girl... Susie: ;/ Crim: Remember you're a beautiful girl and we might even see you in the future but for now... leave Susie goes and hugs the girls and heads back to the apartment Susie: I do think Crim made the wrong choice... Danielle should not have stayed but hey what happens is what happens Crim: Well down girls... two gone... eight remain... who goes next? Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes